


Courage Flies

by anenko



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were <em>heroes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Flies

Becoming a Sky Knight was never a whim, or a joke, even if everyone else thought--and said, frequently--that Aerrow was too young to make up his own mind about anything worth thinking through.

The Sky Knights were cool: weapons and skimmers and carriers, and sure, Aerrow thought their stuff was awesome. Aerrow didn't want to be a Sky Knight because the job came with cool _things,_ though--he had always wanted to be a Sky Knight because they were brave, and strong, and they helped people.

They were _heroes._

And it was Aerrow's turn, now. Maybe they weren't official, and maybe the Condor was showing her age--and acting more than her fair share of years on bad days--but the Storm Hawks were his, and they had a job to do.

They were going to save Atmos--

and how cool was _that?_


End file.
